stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Soyuz class
The Soyuz class was a type of Federation starship, serving in Starfleet during the late 23rd century before its retirement by 2290. One Soyuz-class ship was the [[USS Bozeman (NCC-1941)|USS Bozeman]], initially thought lost in 2278. ( ) Exterior Design Similar in design to the Miranda class, the typical Soyuz-class starship had an enlarged aft section housing cargo- and shuttlebays. Several large outboard sensor pods, sometimes mistaken for heavy weapon mounts, also graced the enlarged aft section. ''Jackill's'' The Soyuz class starships were designated as an attack frigate or tactical frigate. The aft section of the primary hull had megaphaser mounts (rather than sensor pods) and has launch bays for fightercraft. There were three models of Soyuzii, rolled out in 2274 (Mk I), 2284 (Mk II), and 2309 (Mk III), respectively. Specs: * Length: 234 m * Width: 141 m * Height: 68 m * Displacement: (Mk I) 187, 193 mt; (Mk II) 201,478 mt; (Mk III) 208,755 mt * Ship's complement: 429 officers and crew; 129 troops; 35 passengers * Weaponry: (Mk I and II) 6 FH-10 phasers; (Mk III) 6 FH-11 phasers; (Mk I) 6 FMH-1 megaphasers; (Mk II) 6 FMH-5 megaphsers; (Mk III) 6 FMH-10 megaphasers * Warp engines: Leeding FWG-2 (maximum safe cruising speed: warp factor 8; emergency speed: warp factor 9) * Impulse engines: (Mk I) FIF-2; (Mk II) FIF-3; (Mk III) FIG-2 Source: (2006 revision) and continuities The Star Trek: Avenger and Star Trek: Accord fan fiction continuities subscribe to this interpretation (i.e., of the ship's having megaphasers rather than sensor pods, and of the rear of the extended primary hull containing launch bays for fighters). These continuities also continue the use of the Soyuz-class starships past the canonical 2290 date and into the early 24th century. Further, while Jackill's notes that the Soyuzii were commissioned in the mid-2270s, these two continuities see that as a refit and recommissioning date from a class (also named Soyuz) that was similar but used PB-31 or similar type warp nacelles available in the late 2250s. Kennedy Shipyards The Soyuz class is seen as a derivative of the and this type of vessel is called a "super" heavy destroyer. The aft hull section is said to house additional deuterium and antimatter stores. The class has a total of four type-2 pulse phaser cannons mounted at the hardpoints. ( ) This continuity also says that the class was in service 80 years past the canonical 2290 date, as late as the Dominion War. Orion Press Specs: * Length: 254 m * Width: 151 m * Height: 64 m * Ship's complement: 64 officers, 315 crew * Weaponry: phasers (6 banks of 2 cannons); megaphasers: (6 turrets with 2 cannons); photon torpedoes: 2 tubes Source: Orion Press: Lexicon S-T (2010 revision) Registries: * [[USS Soyuz (NCC-1840)|USS Soyuz (NCC-1930)]] * USS Shenzhou (NCC-1931) * USS Ariane (NCC-1932) * USS Blue Streak (NCC-1933) * USS Kliper (NCC-1934) * USS Kuru (NCC-1935) * USS Long March (NCC-1936) * [[USS Saratoga (NCC-1937)|USS Saratoga (NCC-1937)]] * USS Beagle (NCC-1960) :The USS ''Saratoga was originally a Soyuz-class refitted to a heavy frigate in 2273.'' (Orion Press: "False Colors", Old Feuds, Chekov's Enterprise) * USS Energia (NCC-1938) * USS Crews (NCC-1939) * USS Black Night (NCC-1940) * [[USS Bozeman (NCC-1941)|USS Bozeman (NCC-1941)]] * USS Surkam (NCC-1942) * USS Missouri (NCC-1943) Source: Orion Press: Lexicon Appendix I-3 (2008 revision) Diane Carey's Ship of the Line This novel designates the Bozeman and other Soyuz-class starships as "border cutters" and gives them duties similar to ships of the US Coast Guard. ( novel: ) Category:Federation starship classes Category:Star Trek: Accord Category:Star Trek: Avenger Category:Jackill's